Le Bilan d'une Vie
by Fanny54
Summary: Après guerre. Drago Malefoy, trop affecté par ce qu'il a vécu, quitte l'Angleterre dans l'espoir de se reconstruire ailleurs. Mais il continue à se détruire, et il aura besoin d'une aide précieuse pour ne pas sombrer... One Shot.


**Le Bilan d'une Vie**

Note de l'auteur : Coucou ! Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite i peu près un an. C'était un soir d'hiver. C'est un **récit très sombre** et très **particulier**, je ne garantis pas que ça plaira à tout le monde, mais je suis curieuse de vous le faire lire ! Pour ceux qui me suivent tous les lundis avec ma fic', cet OS est vraiment très différent !

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mme **JK Rowling** !

**Rating M** justifié, car **vulgaire**, et parfois même assez trash... Mais j'assume... Bon, ok, j'assume moyennement, car ça ne me ressemble pas du tout !

On se retrouve en bas !

Mon beta lecteur n'est autre que mon **amoureux**, que je **remercie sincèremen**t d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger. Jamais je ne me rendrai compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir.

...

**Ceci n'est pas une histoire...**

Je m'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy, et j'ai été un crétin pendant un nombre incalculable d'années.

Après mes années à Poudlard et la mort de ce putain de Mage noir qui m'avait gâché la fin de mon adolescence, mon père s'est retrouvé en prison, et ma mère seule dans son grand manoir.

Franchement, j'en avais rien à foutre de leur malheur, ils l'avaient mérité à en crever. Qu'est ce que j'ai pu les haïr pour l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée, car après tout, c'est de leur faute si je me suis retrouvé embringué avec le Mage noir. Mes parents étaient vraiment des connards sans cervelle.

Et moi dans tout ça, qu'est ce que j'ai fait après la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Et bien j'ai vécu une vie de prince. Prince des crapules. Prince des ratés. Prince des paumés. Mes jeunes années ont été marquées par les créatures féminines qui rentraient dans ma vie aussi vite qu'elles en sortaient, toutes plus sexuellement attirantes que les autres. Je les retournais et les baisais sans retenue à partir du moment où elles étaient consentantes. Violemment. Avec haine. Et elles aimaient ça, pour la plupart. Comme j'étais con. Jeune, beau et con.

Mais si je vous dis que baiser permet de calmer sa haine, me pardonnerez-vous ? Oui, car à la fin de mon adolescence, j'étais plein de haine. Une haine qui me prenait dans les entrailles, qui me bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur et qui menaçait de me submerger à chaque instant. Car on avait bouffé ma vie en faisant de moi un Mangemort et un assassin à 16 ans. J'avais tout perdu avec la guerre. Je n'étais plus qu'une moisissure sur un papier peint défraîchi, le gars qu'on a peur de croiser dans la rue. Le mec sans famille, sans soutien, et sans avenir.

Alors je me suis exilé, haïssant le monde entier. Paris. La capitale de la luxure, du sexe et de la drogue pour qui le souhaite et a de l'argent à brûler. C'est là que j'ai fait tous mes excès. Bar. Drogue. Et filles, filles, filles, mais aussi quelques garçons. Elles craquaient devant mon accent Anglais, ces crétines aux soutiens gorges rembourrés et aux jupes bien trop courtes, dévoilant leurs longues jambes. Et je craquais devant ces filles faciles, en pensant à la sensation d'entière satisfaction et l'estime de moi que j'aurais une fois que je les aurais fait jouir. Chaque fille baisée me permettait de redorer un peu mon blason et de me sentir un peu plus désirable. Moins minable. Moi qui avait souffert d'un cruel manque d'amour pendant toute mon enfance, je me sentais aimé. Mais je me trompais, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais putain que c'était bon. A chaque fois, je sentais cette haine qui me bouffait se calmer, mais ça ne durait jamais plus d'un jour ou deux, alors je recommençais. J'étais fou. Et j'étais passé sur tout Paris.

Mais un jour, tout a changé. Parce que j'ai fait une rencontre. Une vielle connaissance, en fait, mais comme on peut pas dire que je la connaissais vraiment, ça a été une rencontre. J'étais complètement bourré et drogué ce soir là. De l'héroïne coulait dans mes veines et je me faisais sucer en pleine rue par une petite chinoise, qui n'avait peut être pas 18 ans, en échange de 50 balles -car je vivais dans le monde moldu. Et puis _elle_ est passée. _Elle _avait l'air moins coincée qu'avant, mais aussi beaucoup plus mature. Bien plus mature que moi d'ailleurs. Quand la môme chinoise l'a vue débouler, elle s'est vite barrée en réclamant ses sous. J'ai d'ailleurs mis cinq bonnes minutes pour trouver mon porte feuille dans ma poche tellement j'étais mort. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles _Granger_ m'a détaillé, de mes yeux injectés de sang à mes habits trempés d'alcool, en passant sûrement par mon pénis, que l'abus d'alcool et de drogue m'empêchait de ranger. J'étais minable.

Une fois ces minutes écoulées et son état de choc atténué, la petite Gryffondor a repris le dessus et a ramassé l'épave qui restait de moi ce soir là. Elle m'a conduit dans un appartement, le sien, m'a foutu à poil et sous la douche sans que je ne bronche, étant donné mon état d'ébriété. Puis elle m'a foutu sur le canapé comme une vulgaire peluche.

C'est d'ailleurs par lancers de coussins qu'elle m'a réveillé le lendemain. Quand j'ai vu sa tête mal coiffée de lapin apparaître dans mon champ de vision trouble, j'ai d'abord cru à un cauchemar. Puis ma vision est devenue nette, dévoilant un visage semblable à celui que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois plus de cinq ans plus tôt. Peut être six ans, en fait.

- Debout, crétin.

C'est la première phrase d'une longue série qu'elle m'a dit. Quand elle a vu que j'étais encore trop sonné pour comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle baragouinait, elle m'a installé devant un café serré et un plateau de viennoiseries. Quelque chose d'étrange animait son regard. C'était de la pitié. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, j'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mon corps. J'avais eu l'habitude qu'on ait peur de moi, dans la rue en Angleterre, mais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. Pitié : ce mot me faisait gerber. N'étais-je devenu qu'une sous merde, incapable d'une once de discernement ?

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Granger ! Lui répondis-je, sur la défensive.

Et elle me raconta tout ce dont je ne me souvenais pas. La position dans laquelle elle m'avait trouvé la veille, l'âge de la chinoise, les soupçons qu'elle émettait sur le type de drogue que j'avais prise. Le fait qu'elle avait dû laver mon corps puant la bière avant de me coucher. La vraie petite leçon de morale qu'aucun drogué souffrant d'addiction au sexe ne veut entendre.

- Tu es tombé bien bas, Malefoy.

C'était catégorique, sans issu de sortie. J'étais rangé dans une boite. La boite des losers**.** C'est là que j'ai compris que plus rien n'allait dans ma vie. Je retrouvais ma lucidité. Si bien que je me suis mis à chialer comme une mauviette. Devant Granger en plus. Et c'est là que notre histoire a commencé. Parce qu'au lieu de me faire la leçon pour ensuite me foutre à la porte, elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a dit qu'elle voulait bien essayer de m'aider, si j'étais d'accord. Je me suis alors levé en furie, honteux d'être pris pour un faible, et je l'ai poussée avec violence en lui crachant à la gueule :

- Je n'en veux pas de ton aide, sale conne ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir la peur dans son regard que j'étais déjà sorti de son appartement, et que je dévalais les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, je me réveillais dans mon studio crasseux accompagné de deux filles habillées comme des putes. Elles paraissaient drôlement jeunes, mais je m'en contrefoutais. Je suis allé chercher ma dose dans la salle de bain, pour me l'injecter dans le bras. Et là, une des mômes m'en a réclamé. Je lui ai donné la seringue.<p>

- Démerde-toi, lui ai-je dit.

Une demie heure après, elle est tombée à terre comme une masse, dans le coma. L'autre fille qui était avec moi s'est barrée vite fait, me laissant dans la merde. J'ai alors porté la fille inconsciente sur le trottoir en bas de chez moi, et j'ai appelé les pompiers. J'ai dit que je l'avais trouvée sur le bitume, et personne ne m'a soupçonné d'être lié à son état. J'ai jamais su ce qu'était devenue cette fille, peut être qu'elle est morte.

Je me suis rendu compte ce jour là que je n'avais pas besoin de mes imbéciles de parents pour devenir un meurtrier, je pouvais le faire tout seul. J'étais tombé aussi bas qu'eux. Granger avait raison. Je faisais pitié.

La semaine qui a suivi, j'ai essayé de réduire les doses d'héroïne, et le sexe. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs tellement ça faisait mal. Pire qu'un Doloris. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, surtout sans magie. J'étais dans un état même pas imaginable. Mon cerveau était au bord de l'implosion. Je cumulais tous les maux qu'on puisse imaginer. Je vomissais après chacun de mes repas, je buvais encore plus d'alcool pour supporter l'absence d'héroïne, j'étais tellement mal, que parfois je n'arrivais pas à atteindre les toilettes pour pisser. A certains moments je craquais, et je m'injectais une bonne dose pour calmer la douleur, et retrouver la sensation de plénitude qu'elle m'accordait. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cette situation a duré.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus je m'apercevais que je n'y arriverais jamais seul, en restant enfermé dans mon appartement qui puait la déchéance et où je mangeais que du pain -la boulangerie étant le seul magasin assez proche pour que je puisse m'y rendre dans cet état. Un jour, je me suis décidé à foutre le camp. Un sac rempli de quelques fringues et de pognon plus tard, je me suis retrouvé dans la rue à airer. Je savais où il fallait que j'aille, mais putain, ça me crevait de reconnaître que j'avais besoin de son aide. Car Granger était la seule personne saine d'esprit que je connaissais dans ce putain de pays. J'ai tourné en rond dans Paris pendant deux jours comme un clodo avant d'avoir le courage d'y aller.

Elle n'était pas là. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que je défonçais sa porte à coups de poing. Je sentais des sueurs froides perler dans mon dos, révélatrices de mon manque -de mes manques. Drogue, sexe, alcool. Quelques voisins étaient sortis pour regarder ce qu'il se passait devant chez leur voisine sans histoires. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis effondré sur le paillasson, et je me suis mis à pleurer. Ça craint, mais ça m'a soulagé. Et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

_La main, froide et lisse du Seigneur des ténèbres m'agrippait le __bras__. J'avais désobéi, il s'apprêtait à me faire payer ma désinvolture. Il me secouait de plus en plus..._

- Malefoy, réveille-toi.

C'était elle. Granger. Et sa putain voix me cassait les tympans. Je regrettais déjà ma décision pathétique. Je me suis mis assis sur le tapis, et j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je devais avoir une mine horrible, car elle me regardait avec la même pitié que quelques semaines avant. Un petit sourire compatissant se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle murmura :

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Je ne voulais pas de sa compassion, ni de son aide. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je voulais me relever. Si j'avais su que j'en serais réduit à demander de l'aide à cette, cette...

- Oui. Mais ne crois pas que ça me plaît de m'agenouiller devant toi. Je ne connais personne d'équilibré à Paris, sauf toi.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé à loger chez Granger, qui me prenait en pitié. Elle vivait dans un petit trois pièces au 6ème étage sans ascenseur d'un quartier pas très chic, mais son appartement avait été aménagé avec goût. Je logeais dans le petit salon, sur le canapé où elle m'avait déposé ivre mort quelques semaines auparavant. Elle m'obligeait à me lever à 9h00, à l'aider à préparer les repas, et à 23h, c'était le couvre feu obligatoire. Au début, on se parlait pas, ou juste pour échanger des banalités. J'avais pas envie de connaître sa vie de sainte-ni-touche, elle semblait indifférente à ma vie de camé. Elle était juste là pour me rappeler les règles et pour me faire intégrer des repères.

Elle m'avait fait un emploi du temps strict, qui me laissait aucun temps libre. Et quand je craquais, et qu'elle me retrouvait entrain de dégueuler sur la cuvette des toilettes, elle était terriblement déçue de mon comportement. Je la dégoûtais. « A quoi ça sert que je me donne tant de mal ? » me répétait-elle. « Malefoy, encore une fois, et je te fous dehors », « Putain Malefoy, donne-moi tout ton fric que tu n'ailles plus t'acheter cette merde » hurlait-elle, avec un flacon d'héroïne dans la main. Elle me donnait des médicaments moldus quand ça n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas où elle se les procurait, mais c'était parfois efficace, parfois pas. Lentement, mon état s'est amélioré. Je n'avais plus pour seule obsession la daube et le sexe. Je commençais à voir le monde différemment. J'entrevoyais la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je regardais Granger s'activer à passer l'aspirateur, et je me surprenais à me demander comment elle était arrivée à Paris ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait quand elle partait de chez elle cinq jours par semaine ? L'humanité enfouie au plus profond de moi refaisait surface. L'ombre de moi même retrouvait son enveloppe.

- Comment es-tu arrivée à Paris ?

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Pendant un repas silencieux, comme d'habitude. Elle me toisa, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait soudainement et me répondit.

- J'ai étudié une branche très particulière de la Médicomagie, et le seul travail disponible en Europe était à Paris. Donc je suis partie à la fin de mes études. Et toi ?

- Je suis venu ici pour oublier. Et j'ai oublié qui j'étais.

* * *

><p>Tous les samedis, nous allions courir deux heures d'affilé le matin dans un joli parc du coin, chose qui aurait été impossible pour moi avant. Car oui, grâce à Granger, il y avait un avant, et un après. En me regardant dans la glace, chose que je ne faisais plus, je me retrouvais. Les samedis soirs, elle m'emmenait manger au restaurant -où j'étais privé d'alcool- et au cinéma. Je découvrais un art moldu. Pitoyable j'aurais cru, mais pas tant que ça. Certains films sont bons, mais c'est plutôt l'effet que ça avait sur moi que j'aimais. La vie que Granger me faisait mener me permettait d'oublier. D'oublier pourquoi, par moments, mes mains tremblaient, animées par des spasmes incontrôlables. D'oublier la satisfaction que baiser procurait. D'oublier les cauchemars que je faisais régulièrement.<p>

- Granger, tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?

Regard noir. Haussement de sourcil. Puis réponse.

- Oui, pendant quelques semaines, jamais plus.

Et elle se replongea dans le bouquin qu'elle lisait depuis deux bonnes heures pendant que mon emploi du temps m'indiquait « Apprendre à se servir du traitement de texte d'un ordinateur ». Nous ne parlions pas souvent, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'était faite à notre collocation. Jamais elle ne m'a fait me sentir de trop. Et je m'étais habitué à sa présence.

* * *

><p>Alors que ça faisait trois mois que je n'avais rien touché, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'il était temps de me confronter à mon ancien appartement. Je lui avait dit que c'était un foutoir sans nom, et un weekend nous y sommes allés ensemble pour le nettoyer. En y entrant, j'ai été au moins aussi dégoûté qu'elle. Le sol collait, et des amas de poussière, de restes de nourriture pourris et des vêtements s'y amassaient. Dégueulasse. Je ne reconnaissais pas cet appartement. Quand Granger m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais, je crois que c'est ce que je lui ai dis : « C<em>e n'est pas chez moi.<em> » Elle a semblé soulagée. Après deux journées de nettoyage et dix grands sac à ordures remplis, l'appartement sentait le neuf. J'ai eu peur qu'elle me renvoie dans cet appartement, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a fait.

- Tu peux rester chez moi tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prêt.

Son regard avait changé. Il était plus curieux, plus amical. Parfois, le soir, on regardait la télé ensemble et on rigolait devant des émissions débiles. Pendant les repas, on se chamaillait comme au temps de Poudlard en faisant ressortir des vieilles insultes presque tombées dans l'oubli. Sale épouvantail aux dents de Castor. Petite fouine malfaisante. Et on s'esclaffait de notre bêtise.

Une nuit, alors qu'une insomnie me frappait, je me suis rendu compte que je lui avais jamais dit merci. Un simple mot, pourtant si difficile à prononcer. Je me suis glissé dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai murmuré, pour ne pas la réveiller et soulager ma conscience :

- Ça me tuerait de te le dire en face, mais merci Granger. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans toi.

Elle se retourna dans le lit et me regarda. Je voyais ses yeux dans la clarté lunaire. Elle ne dormait pas. Et merde. Mes remerciements n'étaient pas passés inaperçus.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle simplement. Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

C'était une affirmation. J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'abnégation.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je n'en savais rien, alors j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Et toi ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Voldemort tuait Harry.

- Potter n'a plus rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rétorquais-je.

Les minutes suivantes ont été comme irréelles. Nous nous sommes regardés, Granger et moi, sans rien nous dire, mais nos yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre. C'était la première fois que je la regardais vraiment. Elle n'était pas si laide, tout compte fait. Elle était juste beaucoup moins vulgaire que les filles avec qui j'avais pour habitude de traîner. Alors que je tournais les talons pour retourner vers mon canapé, ébranlé par mes propres pensées, elle m'a appelé.

- Malefoy ?

Je me suis arrêté, pour lui signaler que j'avais entendu. Je l'ai entendu bouger dans son lit, et elle a enchaîné :

- Puisque qu'on n'arrive pas à dormir ni l'un ni l'autre, racontons-nous des histoires. C'est toujours plus simple de se parler, la nuit.

Je me suis retourné. Elle souriait tristement, et elle m'avait fait une place pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle dans son lit. Je me souviens avoir longuement hésité, mais j'ai fini par accepter, et je me suis logé à côté d'elle. Elle m'a raconté des anecdotes qui avaient marqué son enfance. La vie de moldue ne paraissait pas si déplaisante lorsqu'on voyait ses yeux briller à l'évocation de certains souvenirs. Puis elle continua à me raconter toute sa vie. Elle semblait en avoir besoin, alors je n'ai pas bronché et j'ai écouté. De toute manière, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et c'était la moindre des choses vu tous les ennuis que lui avait apportés mon entrée dans sa vie. Ainsi j'ai appris que la belette l'avait larguée pour une plus vieille et qu'il avait déjà trois mômes. Il avait pas perdu son temps. Le travail n'était qu'un prétexte à son exil à Paris, loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle avait fui son échec sentimental.

- Et toi ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Il y a pas grand chose à savoir de moi. Mon crétin de père est à Azkaban. Ma mère vit seule au manoir. Et moi... J'ai passé ma haine sur tout ce que j'ai croisé pendant cinq ans et demi.

J'ai réfléchi à comment formuler la suite, mais je me suis rendu compte que l'instinct était la meilleure des choses.

- Je les déteste. Je déteste ce qu'ils ont fait de moi alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin. Rien de ce que j'ai fait ne me ressemble réellement. Ils m'ont détraqué avec leur sale éducation.

Et je me suis mis à pleurer. Encore. Et dans le lit de Granger. Je repensais à la famille moldu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait obligé à tuer. C'est alors que j'ai senti une main dans mon dos -celle de Granger- qui essayait de me réconforter. J'ai frissonné.

- J'aurais du aller à Azkaban, comme mon père. J'ai déjà tué, Granger. J'ai tué une famille toute entière. Même les femmes, et aussi les enfants. J'ai été innocenté car personne n'a réussi à prouver que c'était moi. Mais moi, je sais que je l'ai fait. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Granger avait raison. La nuit délie parfois les langues. Peut être un peu trop. Quelle honte de s'effondrer comme ça. Elle murmura alors près de mon oreille.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de conneries. Mais ce temps là est derrière toi, maintenant tu vas montrer à tout le monde que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Car c'est le cas.

C'est la dernière phrase dont je me souviens. Nous avons dû nous endormir peu de temps après, ou peut être juste arrêter de nous parler. Le lendemain matin, c'est son réveil qui m'a sorti de mon sommeil. J'étais toujours dans son lit, presque collé contre elle. Nous avions été très gênés de ce contact. Je revois encore ses joues rougies, mais je ne devais pas être mieux. Elle est allée au boulot alors que mon emploi du temps indiquait « apprendre à faire la cuisine ». Pendant cette activité, qui allait m'occuper de 9h30 à 12h00, comme l'indiquait le planning, je me suis retrouvé face à une bouteille de liqueur de cassis que je me suis retenu d'ouvrir. Je n'étais pas encore totalement guéri de mes années crapuleuses. Mais l'est-on un jour réellement ?

Les semaines ont passé, et je me retrouvais souvent dans le lit de Granger les matins. On trouvait toujours une activité à faire dans sa chambre avant de dormir, pour justifier que je reste dans son lit. Il ne se passait rien entre nous. Nous partagions juste notre chaleur corporelle pour la nuit. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour dormir avec un assassin et pour avoir confiance en moi. La vie avec elle était tellement agréable que je me demandais si j'allais un jour reprendre le chemin de mon appartement. Je repoussais de semaine en semaine ce moment. Je pensais que j'étais prêt, mais je ne le disais pas à Granger, et elle ne me le demandait pas. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie que je parte.

Un soir où nous étions couchés dans son lit, face à face, alors qu'elle me racontait des histoires du boulot, la subite envie de lui caresser le visage m'est venue. Elle s'est d'abord figée à mon contact, surprise, puis m'a souri. Le lendemain, elle s'est endormie tout contre moi, avec la main sur mon torse. Le jour d'après, je l'ai embrassée sur le front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Notre relation se complexifiait. J'étais entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais je ne crois pas m'en être rendu compte à l'époque. Puis un soir, alors qu'elle me caressait lentement les cheveux, la tension sexuelle est devenue trop forte, et je l'ai embrassée. Elle a répondu à mon baiser, et nous avons rapidement fini nus sans son lit, à partager la curieuse passion que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. C'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour aussi tendrement. Sans violence, sans haine. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai vécu de ma vie. Enivrante sensation. Elle semblait aussi comblée que je l'étais, aussi heureuse que je devais l'être. Nous avons dormi blotti l'un contre l'autre cette nuit là, et je me suis surpris à imaginer ce que pourrait être mon futur avec elle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mais le bonheur ne dure pas. Jamais. La vie est violente, brutale, et elle ne nous épargne pas. Le lendemain, un hibou m'attendait à la fenêtre. C'était un message qui venait d'Angleterre, et il m'annonçait l'imminente libération de mon père. Cet homme, que je haïssais, sortait de prison. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner et ne pas rentrer le voir. Il était tout de même mon père, et je me devais de le soutenir. Fichue loyauté familiale. Alors je me suis habillé, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, en en oubliant quelques unes. Granger semblait triste, mais elle me comprenait. Avant de partir, je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai murmuré au creux de l'oreille.

- Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Promesse en l'air. Je n'ai jamais réussi à revenir. J'ai retrouvé mon père entre la vie et la mort. Ses six années à Azkaban l'avaient changé sur le plan physique et émotionnel. Moi et ma mère, nous étions tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne le disait jamais vraiment, mais on voyait qu'il avait besoin de nous. J'aurais très bien pu partir, mais je ne me suis jamais résigné à le faire. J'avais trop peur de détruire mon père. Il faut croire que je l'aimais un peu plus que ce que je détestais. Puis petit à petit, j'ai replongé. Je suis redevenu un crétin, dont la conduite était dictée par ses parents. J'ai dit adieu à ma liberté durement acquise.

Quelques années sont passées, et mes parents ont commencé à parler de mon mariage. Ils savaient que la fille d'un de leur ami riche et au sang pur n'était pas mariée, et je l'ai épousée. Je n'avais jamais oublié Granger, ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi et ce qu'on avait partagé, mais le temps était passé, elle était sûrement déjà mariée et entourée de gosses. Alors j'ai épousé Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria était intéressée par deux choses : l'argent, et la reconnaissance sociale. Et c'était à peu près pour ces deux raisons qu'elle avait accepté de se marier avec moi. Elle me faisait penser à ces salopes et ces catins parisiennes, qui avaient toutes couché avec moi soit pour du fric, soit pour la reconnaissance sociale : « _j'ai couché avec cinq garçons la semaine dernière !_». Astoria ne valait pas mieux qu'elles. Si bien que j'ai retrouvé ma haine et ma violence à chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble. Je n'ai plus jamais réussi à faire l'amour comme je l'avais fait avec Granger -si tendrement. Les années n'ont jamais effacé en moi la notion de mariage par intérêt, et non par amour. J'ai passé ma vie à travailler, pour voir le moins possible la femme distante et froide que j'avais épousée. Lorsqu'elle m'a donné un fils, j'ai essayé de l'aimer, mais il représentait trop le fruit de l'arrangement, et non pas de l'amour. Il m'a autant haï que j'ai haï mon père. Ainsi la tradition Malefoy a perduré.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nous sommes en 2064. Je viens tout juste de fêter mes 84 ans. Seul, moche et vieux. Ça fait trois semaines que je suis à St Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Ils disent qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Que je vais bientôt passer l'arme à gauche. Je vais mourir, et ça me fait très peur. Penser que je ne serai bientôt plus rien me terrorise. En faisant le bilan de ma vie, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais totalement ratée. Mais il y a une chose que je regrette vraiment, une chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais, c'est de ne jamais être retourné à Paris, comme je l'avais promis à Granger. Ma vie aurait été différente, si je l'avais fait, j'en suis certain. Car je l'aimais, et ça n'a jamais vraiment changé. J'ai pensé à elle à chaque moment important de ma vie en allant du jour de mon mariage à la naissance de mon enfant. Son visage me hantait à chaque fois que je faisais l'amour, à chaque fois que je buvais un peu trop. Et je pense encore à elle aujourd'hui, alors que la mort me condamne, car j'espère bien la rejoindre.

…

**Ceci n'était pas une histoire. C'était le bilan d'une vie, celle de Drago Malefoy.**

...

_Voilààà, fini._

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet **OS** ? **Étrange**, non ? Vous avez **aimé/pas aimé** ? Trop vulgaire ? Dites-moi tout !

**Merci de m'avoir lu**, et **merci** à tous ceux qui me laisseront des** reviews**, je vous répondrai ! :)

**Des Bisous**, et à mardi exceptionnellement pour ceux qui suivent _La métamorphose de ton cœur. _Pour les autres, peut être à bientôt pour une **autre OS** (hihi, j'en ai en réserve !).

Fafa.


End file.
